


10 Things I Hate About You

by OcatSophia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcatSophia/pseuds/OcatSophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably OOC but whatever I like it well enough.This also can be found on my Tumblr or in the ship tag.</p>
    </blockquote>





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably OOC but whatever I like it well enough.This also can be found on my Tumblr or in the ship tag.

“10 things I hate about you...” Tom mumbled under his breath and stared back at the green eyed boy standing defiantly in front of him.  
The two where as alone as they could be in one of the empty classrooms. They had a habit of hiding together in an attempt to try and get away from the nosy eyes of the other students.  
“Yes, exactly ten,” Harry continued to stand expectantly.  
“Why should it just be me though? Shouldn't you also share?”  
Harry rolled his eyes as he responded and gave Tom a knowing look.  
“I tell you those things all the time Tom, you know that. Now quit putting it off and tell me.” Tom pursed his lips and gave him a long look before sighing in defeat.  
“...fine,” Tom looked straight at Harry again and wasted time no more,“ Number One: you always get in the way when I try to do something. Number two: you never listen nor do you ever shut up and I don't think you're aware of how loud your voice gets.”  
“Like your any better...” Harry muttered indignantly with his head turned to the side.  
“Number four-” Harry jumped and shouted.  
“HEY! You skipped number three!”  
“-you always interrupt when I'm speaking.” Tom gave Harry a challenging look as the other pouted angrily at him. He kind of wanted to squish his face now... Tom shook his head before continuing.  
“Number five-”  
“tell me number three, Tom!” Harry interrupted dramatically and grabbed his arm in hopes of being appeased. 'fuck it' Tom thought and raised his captured arm to squish Harry's face. He continued on keeping his own face carefully serious as he spoke again.  
“You're disgusting...” He stated just after Harry purposefully blew a raspberry at him. At least he had the decency to look a little sheepish after that.  
“Number six, would be...” Tom deemed to trail off for a moment in thought before continuing,“How you never try in your studies. I mean you're so fucking smart why are you so scared of showing it?” The sheepish look Harry was sporting before seemed to intensify a little more, along with a light blush at the compliment and mumbled unintelligibly.  
Tom removed hand thinking of a possibly decent time to actually question the boy about that and began petting Harry's hair with an amused face.  
“You're hair’s shit too.”  
“Not every one can have perfect hair like you Tom.” Harry stated indignantly adding to Tom's amusement.  
“I know.” Tom stated as Harry watched, perplexed in the shift of expressions in the others face.  
“Wha-?” Tom quickly looked the other way and continued with annoyance flooded his features now.  
“Eight is you're inability to keep yourself out of the hospital wing.” His voice was nonchalant as he spoke but the irritation was still there.  
“I can't help that Quidditch is dangerous by default!”  
“And you still insist on playing even when it gave you a concussion, broke all your bones at some point, and fell from 50+ feet high.” Tom stared back at the other challenging him to prove him otherwise.  
Harry gave an annoyed huff and made a go on gesture with his hands. Tom smirked in success.  
“Nine would be you're stubbornness and how easily you are provoked and Ten is you're ability to completely ignore me.”  
“Like you're any better.” Harry mumbled and Tom gave an easy grin and waited for what else he was about to say. “Now will you tell me number three?”  
Tom hummed in thought before giving the other boy a wide grin and just left the room. He left the other to complain and pout for about a week before pulling him to the side and whispering in his ear.  
“number three is while I may hate you for these reasons it's also why I love you”


End file.
